


I Hate Mess, But I Love You

by keeshb93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeshb93/pseuds/keeshb93
Summary: 'Take Me or Leave Me' where Aubrey is Joanne and Stacie is Maureen. The Bellas are the rest of the friends enjoying the drama of the song.





	I Hate Mess, But I Love You

The girls are scattered between the living room and the kitchen of the Bellas house. Stacie in the kitchen sitting on a stool at the table, Aubrey sitting on the couch with her back towards the kitchen. Beca, with her arms crossed, leaning against the framing between the two rooms and Chloe leaning against the back of the couch facing the kitchen.

“Oh my god dude! Will you guys talk or something? This tension is killing us!” Beca yells, interrupting the silence.

“Beca’s right. The tension between the two of you is effecting the Bellas.” Chloe agrees, looking between the former captain and leggy brunette.

“Well, I’m not talking.” Aubrey crosses her arms and pouts like a toddler.

“Why aren’t you going to talk, Bree?” Chloe questions.

Aubrey whines, “It’s her fault.”

“My fault? I don’t know what I fucking did!” Stacie exclaims, looking up from her books scattered around the kitchen island. “I can’t apologize for something that I don’t know I did!”

“Aubrey, you need to use your words. Remember, we can’t do anything if you don’t communicate.” Chloe gently prods, ever the mediator of the group. She knows that her best friend has upset with something lately, and genuinely wants her to get it out so that she can be happy again.

Aubrey doesn’t respond with much more than some unintelligible mumbling.

“I need you to speak up sweetie.”

Aubrey gets up to face the girls and huffs loudly, “She flirts with everyone!”

“THAT’S IT?! She’s been like that for like ever dude!” Beca rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Becs-, “ Chloe warns.

_“Every single day I walk down the street,”_ Stacie starts off singing, staring directly at her girlfriend. _“I hear people say 'baby’s so sweet'. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me; boys, girls, I can’t help it baby.”_

“Of course, she’s fucking singing” Beca shakes her head into the fridge, defeated.

“Yeah, that’ll work. Get it all out through song! I mean we aren’t acapella girls for nothing!” Chloe claps her hands excitedly.

_“So be kind and don’t lose your mind. Just remember that I’m your baby”_ Stacie walks slowly into the living room.

_“You are the one I choose. Folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight, too, now baby. So be mine and don’t waste my time. Crying, oh, honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?”_ Stacie teases up her shirt.

_“Don’t you dare!”_ The blonde holds her finger out to keep the shirt covering the brunette’s bra.

“Oh, please god no” Bec mumbles, catching Stacie’s actions as she goes into the living room.

_“Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me”_ Stacie watches as Aubrey turns around and walks towards the stairs.

_“No way! Can I be what I’m not. But hey? Don’t you want your girl hot?”_ Stacie fans herself as Aubrey stops to glance behind her. “ _Don’t fight. Don’t lose you head. Cause every night who’s in your bed?”_ Stacie looks pointedly at her girlfriend. _“Who? Who’s in your bed?”_ Stacie follows Aubrey towards the stairs with the rest of the Bellas close behind her following the action.

Halfway up the stairs, Aubrey turns around, looking down on Stacie, before joining in, _“I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep,”_ Aubrey lists on her fingers, _“baby, what’s my sin? Never quit I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby? So be wise, cause this girl satisfies.”_ The Bellas wolf whistle. _“You got a prize so don’t compromise. You’re one lucky baby”_

_“Take me for what I am”_ Aubrey sings, leaning into Stacie.

_“A control freak”_ Stacie counters back.

_“Who I was meant to be”_

_“A snob yet over attentive,”_ Stacie turns towards the girls, to see that Beca is actively nodding her head while getting a slight glare from Chloe.

_“And if you give a damn”_

_“A Lovable droll geek,”_ Stacie laughs.

_“Take me baby or leave me”_ Aubrey sings loudly with her arms out wide.

_“An anal retentive”_ Beca excitedly sings in unison with Stacie. Chloe hurriedly shoves Beca back down the stairs into the kitchen.

“ _Take me for what I am_ ” Both girls sing in unison as they slowly make the trip to the second floor.

“ _Who I was meant to be_ ” Stacie steadily walks towards her girlfriend, with a slight predatory look in her eyes.

_“And if you give a damn”_ The older girl walks backwards, trying to maintain her distance, keep singing, and manage to not trip over anything.

“ _Take me, baby or leave me_ ” The girls make it to Stacie’s room and slip inside the open door. The singing stops as the door closes with a loud slam. The other girls take a second before they head back down to the first floor.

“Well, that’s one way to talk through feelings.” The ginger captain feels somewhat accomplished, hoping that her two friends are properly talking out their problems. She’s always been privy to Aubrey’s insecurities when it came to the budding scientist.

“Yeah, so I don’t know about you, but I feel like they-,” Beca pauses when she hears sounds coming from upstairs. “Ya know what? I’m going out. I don’t know where, but I’m leaving; and I suggest you all join me.” Beca immediately throws on whatever shoes are by the door and a set of keys and exits the Bella house.

Loud thumps and moans could be heard even louder from upstairs, and all of the Bellas immediately start grabbing their things. As they’re all exiting the house, Chloe suggests, “Bowling anyone?”


End file.
